We now propose examining only cognitive functioning and survival as outcomes in these Aims. (In response to a question from one of the original proposal's reviewers, we conducted a preliminary study of physical functioning , using our proposed data, which supported our hypotheses as they relate to physical functioning.) For Aim 3, we originally proposed examining biological, behavioral, and psychological pathways. We now focus only on the biological pathway. These changes allow us to retain the essence of all the original Specific Aims in a two-year period. Further, we are able to reduce the originally proposed start-up time, because a portion of the data management was undertaken for the preliminary study.